The Way We Were
by tammieidk
Summary: The Robin to his Batman, the Bonnie to his Clyde, but most importantly? His best friend. (Klaus/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_The Way We Were: Chapter One_

**_But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning  
Who I am from the start,  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent_**

**_- Trading Yesterday, Shattered_**

* * *

_Klaus and Alice, Alisson and Niklaus, Alice and Klaus, Niklaus and Alisson._

No matter how many times you rephrased it, moved the names around and shuffled the sentence, those two names would always find a way to weave themselves next to one another.  
In reality, it was exactly the same.

Sure, they were not together every second of the day nor were they that often in the same city but before long they would always cross paths with one another, neither would ever be alone because in the end, they were all each other had. They were all each other needed and they were all each other had really known.

* * *

If there was ever one person Klaus truly trusted, it was his _partner in crime, _the _Robin to his Batman, _the _Bonnie to his Clyde_ but in more specific terms, his best friend.  
Though this was often very hard for people, who shook with fear at the sound of his very name, to understand, Klaus would only ever listen to her.  
Of course he had his little sister Rebekah, whom was also an accomplice of sorts and he loved her, yes, because she was the only family member to have stuck by him in his time of need, but he never truly felt as though she cared as much as he.  
Though Rebekah would never leave her brother, she had lost hope that he would ever truly become the man he once was and was afraid that the person whom he'd now become, damaged, lonely and misunderstood, would be stuck forever. Forever is a long time when you're immortal.

Alisson however, was largely aware of Klaus' anger, trust, commitment and family issues though chose to never question him out right about it and would only follow orders.  
She cared deeply for him, aware of the fact he didn't know just how much.

* * *

Alisson sighed, twirling the glass of whisky in her hand.  
Apparently, sitting alone at a bar in the middle of a highway had been the highlight of her day so far.  
Sure, the drinks were free (after a preposition) and nobody was causing her hassle but she couldn't help but feel _lonely.  
_Before she could ponder the thought of adding a little something extra to her drink, the quiet in the awful bar had been broken shrill of her mobile phone

"_Alisson?!"_

A panicked voice called over the speaker, though she knew that high-pitched English accent anywhere, Rebekah.

"Rebekah Mikaelson" she smirked, placing her whisky flat on the counter, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Alice, its Klaus"_

And with, she'd left the building as quickly as she entered.

* * *

"I've been gone for ten years and you've knocked up a werewolf, it seems like I might have to stay for a little while"

Klaus' eyes widened at the sound of the voice behind him and spun around, his eyes falling on his best friend.  
He'd missed her and she knew it, the way that he stared for longer than he usually would have gave it away, the corners of his mouth turning into somewhat of a smile.  
Striding forward, he took her 5ft 2 frame into a, very unusual and very rare, tight embrace.

"I've missed you, little one" he whispered.

* * *

_Hello there!_

_This was really short, I know and I'm sorry but before I put up a full length chapter I just wanted to see what the response on this story would've have been before I write everything out properly.  
Please let me know what you think, I would really really appreciate it! (So would Klaus__**;)**__)_

Thanks loves!

_Tam xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Way We Were: Chapter Two_

**_I find this strange comfort in being lost in life  
Wherever I end up will I belong there this time?_**

**_Don't forget everything is okay in the end_**  
**_We are not okay but this is not the end yet_**

**_- Color Morale, Strange Comfort_**

* * *

Alisson sat silently at the top of the stairs, looking down on the werewolf that had made herself comfortable on the sofa below.  
Of course, she had no reason to _hate_ the girl but she couldn't help feeling a little annoyed at the state of the current situation.  
For all she had ever known was that the chances of a vampire reproducing were impossible - but then again, Klaus wasn't just a Vampire and Hayley, indeed, was a werewolf.  
She smiled to herself a little, Klaus would finally have somebody he could call family without anybody interfering; even after the things he had done before, he deserved this.

As she made her way down the stairs, the werewolf turned to look at her and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion whilst her hand idly tried to find something to protect herself with. Alisson laughed.  
"Stop panicking for gods sake, I'm not here to hurt you"

Hayley slowly placed her hand back in her lap and looked up at the small, but very intimidating, Vampire.  
"Who are you?"

"Alisson Judd, and I'd just like to say before we begin any formalities, if you so even think to begin to manipulate this family to protect you in excuse of it being for the baby then I swear to all that is holy I will have you gone by the time you could even get a word-"

"Now, now Alice; play nicely" Klaus smirked, emerging from the door-frame.

Klaus couldn't help but admire his friends fiercely protective attitude, though it was quite funny in the sense that _he _should have been the protective one, seeing as he was not only older but a male as well.  
Once noticing the fear on Hayleys face, he frowned slightly.

"Alisson is not here to harm you or the child Hayley, in fact she's here for the opposite reason. She's here to do me a favour, to make sure you don't step out of line because apparently, you like to do so"

Hayley glared at Klaus, though if Alisson looked carefully; you could almost see a hint of admiration in her eyes at the father of child and she couldn't help but respect her a little for this.

"Ah yes, Alice? I'd appreciate a word with you in private, sweetheart" Klaus smiled at the vampire beside him, striding out of the room without so much as an answer.

* * *

"Why don't you make yourself a bit more comfortable?" Klaus laughed, looking at the girl sprawled out on the chair in the dining room, she only grinned in return.

"What was it you needed to speak to me about? What have I gotten myself into?"

"Marcel" Klaus spoke, sitting himself down in a chair also.  
Alisson frowned, Marcel?

"Marcel, Alisson. 200 years ago" He sighed, getting slightly frustrated.

"Rebekah's Marcel?!" Klaus nodded begrudgingly, getting up from the table and began to pace around the room.

"Isn't he dead? He died years ago, Nicklaus"

"He's plotting against us, Alice. He's been alive the entire time! He played us, little one.  
He took everything we've ever owned here and he's pulled himself into power. Suddenly four Originals return to New Orléans and he hasn't a reason about why.  
He's getting nervous Alice, I want what was ours"

"When did this happen?!"

"When my bastard of a father decided to hunt us down for centuries and found us here, Alice. Do you remember? We ran because we had no choice, he knew we'd left and without a second thought he'd taken everything, the bastard!"

Alisson nodded understandably, still slightly in shock that the person she had seen grow from a small fighter of a boy into a strong man that they had all trusted, took every ounce of power they had and she couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly betrayed.  
Herself, Rebekah and Klaus had spent hours teaching him how to properly protect himself and his family but for what? They had only been used and manipulated.

"What are we going to do? Would Elijah help?"

Klaus stood still, crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"Elijah isn't here, Alice"

"What do you mean isn't _here_ Niklaus?" she stood up slowly, glaring at him.

"Marcel needed leverage he was getting antsy! He didn't trust me!"

Before he could begin to defend himself, Alisson had him pinned up to the wall by his throat.

"You stupid, stupid man Niklaus! You bargained your _brother_?! I swear Klaus, if Elijah does not return home in one piece I will personally make sure that your body parts will be hung like Christmas decorations on Marcel's porch and I'll do it all myself.  
_Do you understand me_?!" She spat, releasing her hold on her best friend.

Klaus smirked a bit, taking her threat only slightly seriously.

"Of course, little one. I have a plan"

* * *

_Its not much I know, I know! But it's something!_

_Thank you so so so much for the follows/favorites and reviews, I cannot even begin to tell you how happy they made me and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it so far._

_I promise it will get a lot more interesting but as of now I'm trying to write whilst revising Photosynthesis so I don't fail my life._

_Thankyou again, loves! _

_Tam xox_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Way We Were: Chapter Three_

**_Who else would love him still  
When they've been used so ill?  
He knows I always will;  
As long as he needs me. _**

_**- Oliver!, As Long As He Needs Me**_

* * *

The tension in the Mikaelson house was heightening with every moment of time they wasted, though none of them would make the first move to do anything about it.  
From the moment she'd arrived, there was something wrong with Alisson that neither Rebekah or Klaus could work out and she wasn't about to go blabbing to the werewolf either which left them all slightly worried and paranoid.  
Since Alissons threat, Klaus had been distant from the three women he had left at home - his time focused on gaining as much information on Marcel as he possibly could, which was working out as difficult seeing as he did not trust him nor would he ever from the looks of things.  
Though they had seemingly discovered that Marcel was not going to give back Elijah simply by asking him, which meant matters had gotten worse and the situation should have been taken into their own hands because they'd be damned if they did nothing to get back their older brother.

Alisson, sprawled out on the floor of the room she had occupied for the time being, had obviously been looking for some information.  
There were books scattered across the desk opposite her bed and some around various places in the room; most left open where she finished and some closed, showing that she had indeed been trying her hardest to get the upper-hand on Marcel though was failing miserably.

"Now sweetheart, do get off the floor" Klaus smirked from the door way, raising an eyebrow at the vampire lying on her back staring at the ceiling.  
She only looked at him in response, her facial expression never-changing.

"What if he never comes home, Nik?" She questioned, her hope seemingly fading quickly.  
"Stop with the self-pity Alice of course he'll come home, then I'm sure you'll be on your jolly way and leave for another ten years"

He trailed around the room, flicking through some of the pages of the books she left open.

"I know Hayley tried to kill the child, Niklaus" she muttered, going back to staring at the ceiling.  
"Who told you?" He gritted his teeth together, the book in his hand becoming exceptionally wrinkled.  
Though she said nothing.  
Sighing, Klaus placed the book back where he found it and placed himself on the floor next to the vampire.

"It's okay to care about something Nik, I know you want your family to be as one but I'm afraid that most of your family is dead" she spoke harshly, initiating Klaus' anger.

"I'm sorry Alisson but I didn't think you would be the person to come here to talk to me about family.  
Last time I checked, your parents didn't want you and your siblings turned away. Am I right, little one?"

"Like yours then?"

Neither said anything for a while, both knew full well that the reason they had become 'friends' in the first place was because of their mutual family problems.  
Both had been the _black sheep, _they were not really welcomed in any situation though the difference for Klaus was that he had Rebekah, Alisson had nobody.

She was alone.

"I care about you don't I?" Niklaus muttered almost inaudibly, Alisson gave a scoff.

"When you feel like it"

And with that, she heaved herself off of the floor and made her way towards the door; though she turned around to see Niklaus looking at her strangely.

"Please think about how you're going to act around this child whilst you have a bloody chance, Klaus. Because if I feel this baby is going to have a dreadful life with you acting the way your father did to you, I'll kill it myself"

Before she could leave, he grabbed her by the throat - pinning her to the wall, recreating their scene from the other day.

"You will do no such thing, I'll rip off your hands before you get near the girl"

"Have a good day, Klaus" she smirked, pulling his hand away from her neck and walking out of the door.

* * *

Neither Klaus nor Rebekah had heard from Alisson for two days after her and Klaus' argument.  
Rebekah decided that her way of locating the girl would be to ring her cellphone non stop until she caved in and answered, only to find that it had been left at the house along with the rest of her belongings.  
Klaus however, had taken the time to _properly _question every Vampire in New Orléans that he was available too, though none had heard or seen a thing.

As Hayley and Rebekah sat watching their brother pacing the room in front of them, the werewolf couldn't help but feel slightly confused.  
Leaning over to Rebekah, she whispered softly;

"I don't understand, when I've seen Alisson and Klaus together they both act as if they want to rip each-others hearts out and now he's worried about her well-being?"

Rebekah smiled a little at the tiniest glimpse into what was left of her brothers humanity.

"They both met at a time when they needed somebody they could rely on, Klaus and I had run from our father and Alissons had stabbed her in the back, literally"

"What, he knew she was a vampire?"

"He turned her, then made her siblings break her bones one by one until he decided to drive a stake through her heart. He missed, Nick killed him"

Hayley's eyes grew wide, _her own father?!_

Rebekah laughed a little,

"We've all learned that the bond of family quite often means nothing to those who don't care about their own welfare.  
I promised Klaus I'd never turn my back on him and I will keep my word, always.  
If that means keeping the one thing that keeps him sane, safe then I will do my very best to find her and bring her back before I slaughter the person that's taken her away from him"

"How do you know someone has her? What if she's just had enough this time?" Hayley questioned, a frown upon her face.

"Because Klaus would never let her leave without saying goodbye"

* * *

_I'm trying, honest!_

_I know it doesn't have much of a plot just yet but I promise it'll start tying into the episodes soon!_

_Thankyou thankyou thankyou for the favorites/reviews etc, you're all sweethearts!_

_Tam xo_


End file.
